


A King and a Scientist

by LuckyClovergirl1708



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyClovergirl1708/pseuds/LuckyClovergirl1708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Asgore's entire home was blown up and he finds a young skeleton at the epicenter. What happens next is mystery, unless of course you read the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you be my friend?

BOOM!

Prince Asgore was knocked off his feet and sent flying into a tree trunk. He got up as soon as he could only to see his the entirety of his home blown up and destroyed. He ran in hoping to find survivors. He found one, a young skeleton.

“H-hello?” Asgore said to the skeleton.

“Who are you?” The skeleton asked.

“I’m Prince Asgore.” Asgore replied. “Who are you?”

“If you’re asking for a name I don’t have one.” The skeleton responded.

“How about Wingdings Gaster?” Asgore suggested.

“Sure.” Gaster, the skeleton, replied. “But call me Gaster, please.”

“Okay.” Asgore said happily.

Gaster passed out. Asgore panicked and took him to somewhat not destroyed house. Then found a mat and two blankets. They slept there for the night. Gaster woke up in the middle of the night.

“I wonder if he’s going to hurt me.” Gaster said while looking at a supposedly sleeping Asgore.

“Why would I hurt a friend?” Asgore said as he hugged Gaster.

“Friend?” Gaster said.

“Yeah!” Asgore said happily. “Unless you don’t want to be friends.”

“I would love to have a friend.” Gaster said.

“Yay!” Asgore exclaimed.

That morning...

“Are there any survivors?” Asgore’s Uncle Bob called out.

“Uncle!” Asgore exclaimed. “Gaster. Help has... GASTER?!”

“Asgore!” Bob yelled. Bob ran out to Asgore and Gaster. “Oh no. Don’t worry Asgore, we’ll get him somewhere safe.”

Later...

“He’ll be fine.” A nurse told Asgore. “But Asgore, before you visit him. You should visit your father... Your father isn’t going to make it.”

Asgore ran to his father’s beside.

“Asgore.” King Feygore said weakly. “Remember what I told you. You must continue the work.”

“No.” Asgore replied. “He is my friend and it doesn’t have to be that way.”

King Feygore died without replying. Asgore left to go see Gaster.

“Gaster?” Asgore said.

“Are you okay?” Gaster asked.

“My mom and father are dead, and my sister is unaccounted for.” Asgore said while crying. “You and I are the only survivors.”

Gaster gently grabbed Asgore’s hand. Asgore looked up and straight into Gaster’s eyes. Asgore hugged Gaster.

Every day Asgore would come into the hospital to visit Gaster, to tell Gaster the news and teach him games. They had a lot of fun...

Meanwhile...

“You know.” Bob said to Feygore’s grave. “I think the program should have stopped before the DETERMINATION experiment and that Asgore, Gaster and Subject 2 should have become friends. Also Asgore named Subject 1, Gaster... Goodbye, brother.”

A few weeks later the castle had been fully rebuilt and Gaster was out of the hospital...

“Gaster! Come on!” Asgore shouted gleefully. “This my new home.”

“Cool.” Gaster said in complete awe.

“You know you can live here too.” Asgore suggested.

“I’ll go where ever you go.” Gaster replied.

A month later it was Asgore’s ninth birthday. Gaster was busy preparing the house with Bob’s help.

“You know, Gaster.” Bob began. “Asgore really likes you. You are very much his best friend.”

“I don’t think so.” Gaster confessed. “I think he has much better friends elsewhere.”

“Nah.” Bob replied.

“You really think I’m his best friend?” Gaster asked in a hushed whisper.

“Yep.” Bob replied happily. “You really are. Also when is your birthday?”

“I don’t have one.” Gaster said.

“You should tell that to Asgore.” Bob said. “I’m sure he’d be happy to give you one.”

“Yeah.” Gaster said happily.

The birthday party was great everyone was invited to the castle to celebrate. Gaster and Asgore after the party went for a walk under the stars. While they were walking they saw a young flame person digging through a dumpster. Asgore went up to them and tapped on their shoulder.

“Ah!” The flame person exclaimed.

“Oh.” Asgore exclaimed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Your highness!” The flame person exclaimed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt what you’re doing.”

“You didn’t interrupt anything.” Asgore said. “I was just wondering where your parents are.”

“They’re dead.” The flame person said sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Asgore apologized.

“It’s fine, your highness.” The flame person said.

“I would also like to know if you would like to live at the castle with me, my uncle and Gaster.” Asgore asked.

“Why me?” The flame person said. “I mean there are plenty of people who need homes and...”

“Would you like to?” Asgore said.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” The flame person said.

“You wouldn’t be.” Asgore said.

“I’ll live with you.” The flame person said. “My name is Grilby.”

 


	2. Will you be my lover?

A month passed...

“Hey.” Gaster said. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I love you!” Asgore said.

“Are you okay?” Gaster asked, genuinely wondering if Asgore was okay.

“Yes.” Asgore replied. “I just love you...”

“No, silly, you love Toriel.” Gaster said with a smile.

“Hey Ga-” Grilby said as she walked in. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No.” Gaster said. “What do you need?”

“I was wondering when your birthday is.” Grilby said. “I wanted to get you something.”

Gaster paused and began to cry.

“I’m sorry!” Grilby exclaimed.

“Nobody has ever gotten me anything before.” Gaster sobbed.

“Oh.” Grilby said.

Asgore hugged Gaster and Grilby joined the hug.

“So, when is your birthday?” Asgore asked.

“I don’t have one.” Gaster said sadly.

“How about...” Asgore began. “March seventeenth? The day of luck!”

“That sounds great.” Gaster said, not realizing that the seventeenth was tomorrow.

The next day...

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted.

“For me?” Gaster asked.

“Yeah!” Asgore said. “It’s your birthday!”

Gaster sat down to the right of Asgore at the table. Grilby was sitting to the right of Gaster, Toriel was sitting to the left of Asgore and Blaze was to the right of Grilby.

Meanwhile...

“Windsong?” Allura said. “It’s your birthday have some fun.”

“I will not have fun until I find my brother.” Windsong said, rage filling his voice.

“You will find him.” Allura said. “After all, you two have twin sense.”

“I’m going to take a nap.” Windsong stated.

“Have a nice nap!” Allura said.

Windsong went to sleep.

“Hey ...........!” Prince Asgore of Monster Country said to Subject 1. “Present time!”

“Here’s my gift.” Princess Toriel of Monster Island said to Subject 1.

“Oh!” Subject 1 exclaimed while holding the gift, a striped sweater. “Did you make this?”

“Yes.” Toriel said happily.

“I love it!” Subject 1 exclaimed.

Grilby and Blaze handed in their gift.

“We bought this together, for you.” Grilby said. “I hope you like it.”

Subject 1 pulled the gift out of its box. It was a flower crown made of fake purple flowers with a golden band holding it together.

“This is great!” Subject 1 exclaimed.

“Here’s my gift.” Asgore said as he handed Subject 1 a small box wrapped in a nice calming blue wrapping paper.

Subject 1 unwrapped the box with care. He pulled out a silver necklace with a small white upside down heart on it. Subject 1 put it on and smiled at Asgore.

“I knew you’d like it!” Asgore exclaimed.

Subject 1 was happy as he hugged all of his friends.

Windsong woke up growling. Asgore... Prince Asgore... A menace to all of humanity and monster-kind alike... A creature unworthy of Subject 1’s affection and care.

“How was your nap?” Allura asked.

“He’s with Prince Asgore.” Windsong mumbled.

“He’s with... Asgore?” Allura exclaimed. “That’s not good.”

“I know.” Windsong said.

“Also, a war is brewing.” Allura confessed. “Between humans and monsters... Then once that war is over one side will be trapped and when they become free another war shall start... One between the purelings and the halflings.”

“You had another vision?” Windsong exclaimed. “When?”

“A couple days ago...” Allura confessed. “I saw through the eyes of a flame person their name is Grilby. They are friends with Gaster, Asgore, Blaze and Toriel.”

“Gaster?” Windsong mumbled.

“Yes.” Allura said.

“I don’t recognize that name.” Windsong replied.

Back at the castle where Asgore, Gaster and Grilby lived...

“How was your birthday?” Bob asked Gaster.

“Great.” Gaster said blankly.

“Is something wrong?” Bob asked.

“Yeah.” Gaster said. “Today was amazing but something was... missing?”

“Your family maybe?” Bob suggested.

“That feels like the truth but...” Gaster said blankly. “I feel like they’re watching me? Protecting me? My family would never do that... Unless...”

“Unless?” Bob asked.

“Unless my brother survived the explosion.” Gaster said. “But that’s highly unlikely.”

“Brother?!” Asgore exclaimed. “Sorry! I don’t mean to snoop!”

“It’s fine.” Gaster said blankly. “He died in the explosion.”

“Oh.” Asgore said. “Sorry...”

“I’ll leave you two be.” Bob said as he walked away.

“So...” Asgore said.

Gaster looked over at Asgore.

“I had a dream last night...” Gaster began. “There was a war... Everyone was dead... Then I... Um... Fell into a machine... And was erased from time and space...”

“That will never happen.” Asgore said gleefully. “We’re in a time of peace and harmony.”

The next day...

“ASGORE!!!” Gaster screamed, arms flailing about.

“What?” Asgore exclaimed with worry.

The two of them peered around the corner into Gaster’s make-shift lab. There was a tiny baby skeleton, it took one look at Asgore and smirked menacingly. The baby teleported to Asgore and bit him in the arm.

“AH!” Asgore exclaimed. “HELP!”

Gaster began to cry. The baby stopped biting Asgore and teleported to Gaster.

“Aww.” Gaster cooed over the baby. “Isn’t he cute? I’m going to call him Comic Sans!”

“Yeah...” Asgore said unsteadily.

A few years later...

Gaster was now 15 and Asgore was 14. Grilby and Blaze were 16. Toriel was 14 and Sans was 5. It was the homecoming dance...

“Grilby!” Blaze shouted. “How long you gonna stare at my butt before you get yours over here!”

Grilby froze she didn’t know what to do. So, naturally, she went over there to dance with him.

Toriel laughed.

“They are such a cute couple!” Toriel exclaimed through laughs.

“Yeah...” Gaster sighed.

“What’s wrong, Gaster?” Toriel asked.

“I wish I had someone...” Gaster sighed.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone eventually.” Toriel said happily. “I find that the one you love is always looking you dead in the eyes.”

Gaster turned towards Asgore and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Go.” Toriel whispered in Gaster’s ear. “Go get him.”

“But!” Gaster exclaimed, blushing profusely.

“Are you two?” Asgore began.

“No.” Toriel said calmly. “I was just telling him that he should follow his heart where ever it may lead.”

“Oh.” Asgore said. “Okay.”

The next day...

Asgore passed a note to Gaster. It read: “Hey Sugar Skull, I love you”. Gaster replied with: “No, You love Toriel.” written on the back.

Gaster left the note on his desk and Toriel found it.

“Hey!” Toriel said, then she realized what was written on it. “Huh.”

Later...

Toriel ran over to Gaster’s room. When she opened the door she saw Asgore kiss Gaster. She shut the door gently.

“I’ve never seen Asgore so happy...” Toriel thought to herself.

“YOU LOVE TORIEL!” Gaster yelled at Asgore. “HER! NOT ME!”

“But... Gaster...” Asgore said. “I’ll never love Toriel, not as long as you’re here!”

Gaster realized that he had made Asgore cry and took a gentler tone.

“You love Toriel.” Gaster said as he put his hand on Asgore’s arm.

“No I don’t!” Asgore yelled.

Asgore stormed out of the room and Toriel entered.

“What have you done?” Toriel said.

“What is necessary.” Gaster said. “Out. Please.”

“You love him.” Toriel said.

Gaster didn’t respond. He couldn’t love, not after what had happened all those years ago. Not ever again.

Toriel left.

A week later...

“Dad?” Sans asked.

“What is it?” Gaster replied.

“I want a brother.” Sans said. “I want someone who I can protect and hold. Like all the other kids at my school. They all have little siblings.”

That night...

“Sans!” Gaster said. “Come and meet Papyrus!”

“Who is Papyrus?” Sans said as he turned the corner.

Gaster kneeled down to show Sans Papyrus.

“Can I hold him?” Sans asked.

“Yes.” Gaster said while giving Papyrus to Sans. “But hold him like I was.”

“Okay.” Sans said while crying. “I love you, Papyrus. I will always protect you and love you, I promise.”

A couple of years later...

“You know how my parents had arranged for me to marry Toriel?” Asgore said. “I don’t want to...”

“You have to.” Gaster said with a hint of regret in his voice.

“Why?” Asgore asked knowing the answer.

“You love her.” Gaster said with a smile.

Asgore was silent. Gaster put his hand on Asgore’s hand. Asgore violently moved his hand away.

“At least tell me you don’t love me!” Asgore said.

Asgore stormed out the room. Grilby and Toriel both came into the room.

Gaster was crying. Toriel hugged Gaster.

“I don’t know what to do anymore...” Gaster confessed.

“It’s okay.” Grilby said as she sat down next to Gaster. “Just tell him you love him... Everything will work itself out from there.”

“Yeah.” Gaster said with a sad smile. “I know what to do now.”


	3. Will you come back?

A week later...

“Sans!” Gaster yelled over the sound of screaming. “Take Papyrus and run to the mountain. There you will be safe. Monsters are gathering there for refuge from the war.”

Papyrus began to cry.

“Here Papyrus.” Gaster gave Papyrus his old scarf. “Sans, you have my old hoodie. Never forget. Now run!”

Sans ran as fast as his legs would take him. He was crossing the hole in the mountain when he fell in. He saw a young fish girl beating up Sans’ friend, Red.

“Hey!” Sans said. “He’s a monster not a human! He’s also my friend!”

“Oh.” The fish girl replied. “Sorry. Can we be friends? My name is Undyne and this is Alphys!”

“Sure.” Red said, delighted he wasn’t being beaten up by a fishy with a stick. “I’m Red.”

“How did you guys get down here?” Sans asked.

“I was running from the humans and fell.” Red replied.

“My best friend was human. She betrayed me.” Alphys said.

“My mom told me to go to the mountain.” Undyne said while a single tear ran down her face. Undyne clenched her fists. “She’s dead. The humans will find us, we can’t hide here forever.”

“When they come we’ll be ready!” Sans declared, his left eye glowing, a Gaster Blaster behind him.

Meanwhile...

Gaster was fighting valiantly. When a human knocked Gaster to the ground and just when the human was about to send the killing blow, Asgore killed the human. Asgore picked Gaster up and ran him to mountain. The humans followed close behind. Gaster was in horrendous condition. There was no way he would survive.

They landed in the mountain, Mt. Ebott.

“Dad!” Sans yelled happily as ran over. “Dad?”

“Sans.” Asgore said solemnly. “You need to say goodbye.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Alphys asked.

“No.” Asgore said. “It would take a great cost to heal him, even if shared. If one monster healed him by themselves their maximum HOPE would be reduced to one, permanently.”

Sans healed Gaster.

“Sans?” Gaster asked weakly. “SANS?!”

A month passed...

“Gaster?” Asgore asked as walked out in the CORE. He saw Gaster just standing on the edge of the pathway.

“Do you remember what you said?” Gaster began.

“Gaster?” Asgore asked, worried that Gaster was so close to the edge of the pathway.

“You said: I’ll never love Toriel as long as you are here.” Gaster said as he walked along the edge. He reached Asgore and put his hand on the side of Asgore’s face.

“Gaster?” Asgore asked yet again. Gaster did not acknowledge Asgore.

“I love you.” Gaster said.

Gaster kissed Asgore.

“I’m sorry.” Gaster said as he turned to face the edge. He let himself fall, fall right off the edge. Asgore reached out only to be an inch short of grabbing Gaster’s hand and pulling him to safety.

“Tell my sons about me!” Gaster yelled as he fell. Gaster disappeared from sight and memory.

“I feel sad...” Asgore said. “And I don’t know why.”

Many years later...

“Oof!” A child exclaimed.

“Hello?” A goat child asked. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah...” The child said. “Who are GOAT?!”

“Um.” The goat child said. “I’m Asriel.”

“I’m Chara.” The child said. “Are you a monster?”

“Yes.” Asriel asked. “Are you a human?”

“Yes.” Chara said.

“Follow me!” Asriel said.

“Okay.” Chara said.

The years passed and Chara and Asriel grew closer...

Until...

“I... I don’t like this idea, Chara.” Asriel complained. “Wh...what?”

“Are you chickening out?” Chara asked.

“N...no, I’m not...” Asriel whimpered. “... Big kids don’t cry.”

“We could save everyone!” Chara insisted.

“Yeah, you’re right!” Asriel said.

“Did you doubt me?” Chara asked.

“No!” Asriel exclaimed. “I’d never doubt you, Chara... Never!”

“Come on!” Chara exclaimed. “We could save all the monsters!”

“Y...yeah!” Asriel said. “We’ll be strong! We’ll free everyone. I’ll go get the flowers.”

Things didn’t go as planned... Asriel died and Flowey was born...

Meanwhile...

“Windsong?” Allura said. “Everyone misses you... I wish you’d come home... To me... To your child... To all of us...”

“Allura?” Aster said.

“Aster?” Allura exclaimed.

“Sending a message?” Aster said. “He probably won’t be hearing it for a while... I know my son. When he gets stuck on something, he gets stuck.”

“I know.” Allura said. “It’s just Journal, she’s so upset.”

“You know what’ll cheer the both of you up?” Aster asked.

“What?” Allura asked.

“A good old fashioned cooking lesson!” Aster said gleefully.

“Cooking lesson with Grandma?” Journal came running/jumping. “That sounds like fun!”

“Yes little one!” Aster giggled. “Come on, Allura.”

“Okay.” Allura said.

In void...

“You’re new.” Gaster said.

“What is this place?” Chara asked.

“I call it the VOID.” Gaster said. “It doesn’t really have a name. But I do, I’m Gaster.”

“I’m Chara.” Chara said.

“I’ll be right back.” Gaster said.

Gaster walked through the pathway, Chara followed. Usually these pathways led to other dimensions, like Underfell, Underswap, Baby Blasters and many others...

“Your Majesty?” Gaster said.

“Gaster?!” Asgore ran to Gaster hugged him. “I’m sorry...”

“Sire...” Gaster said. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Asgore said. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Asgore kissed Gaster.

“DAD?!” Chara exclaimed. “Eww!”

“Chara?!” Asgore exclaimed.

“Dad?!” Gaster asked loudly.

“This is a dream...” Asgore realized.

“Yes.” Gaster said. “But I am real.”

“Go.” Asgore said. “I do not wish to dream of what I can’t have.”

Gaster and Chara returned to the VOID.

“That sucked.” Chara said.

“That is an understatement.” Gaster corrected.

Years later on the surface...

“Sans!” Papyrus exclaimed. “SPECIAL ATTACK!!!”

Papyrus and Sans’ Gaster Blasters went off and the beams went off and hit each other dead on. A rip in the VOID opened. Gaster fell out of the rip.

“Not again.” Gaster said. “Sans?”

“Dad?” Sans said. “Why did you leave?”

“Uh.” Gaster began.

“More importantly.” Sans said. “Why did you come back?”

“I ‘fell’ into the CORE and I’ve been trying to get back to both of you.” Gaster explained. “I’m sorry that I missed most of your lives.”

“It’s alright!”  Papyrus said with glee. “You were trying to get back to us!”

“Yeah...” Sans admitted. “I guess you’re okay.”

Knock Knock

Gaster went and opened the door.

“Hello-” Asgore began. “Gaster?”


End file.
